Aishiteru
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Dan awal mulanya itulah Izaya mendapatkan cara terbaiknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Shizuo. Ya, meskipun dia belum mempunyai cara terbaik untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Oh iya, ini hadiah buat RukiaNanami-chan yang ulang tahun, gomen telat gomen g' bilang2 juga, pokokny gomen2 deh DX


**AISHITERU**

**Dislamer : Durarara! Narita Ryohgo**

**Pair : Shizaya Forever ahaha**

**Warning : ooc, garing *kriiyuuk kriyuukk*, judulny juga pasaran, aneh dan warning-warning yang lain!**

**A/N : hola...! setelah lama kagak ada ide yang nongol akhirnya saya kembali lagi XD, dengan cerita gaje bin aneh tantunya XD *bangga* okeh selamat membaca XD**

**Oh iya, ini hadiah buat RukiaNanami-chan yang ulang tahun, gomen telat gomen g' bilang2 juga, pokokny gomen2 deh DX**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**BRUUAAKK**

"Ahahahaha… untuk ke sejuta kalinya kau meleset lagi, Shizu-chan kau payah!" ledek pemuda perpakaian _gakuran_ hitam.

"Cih! Kutu sialan kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak pemuda yang memakai gakuran biru.

"Akui saja Shizu-chan kalau kau itu sangat payah!" panggil saja pemuda ber-gakuran hitam itu, Izaya Orihara dan lawan bicaranya Shizuo Heiwajima.

Mereka seperti biasa sedang melakukan aktivitas rutin 'Tom and Jerry', yaitu berkejar-kejaran. Saat istirahat atau jam kosong di Raira Academy. Tak ada yang melarang, karena mereka masih sayang nyawa. Kalau ada yang bertekad melerai mereka, maka satu set bangku akan melayang. Baiklah kita kembali saja pada dua sejoli ini.

**BRUAAKK**

"Shizu-chan, hati-hati sedikit dong!" kata Izaya."Hampir saja kena." Dia menyeringai. Dibersihkannya debu yang menempel pada seragamnya, dan beberapa helai rumput-yang entah sejak kapan menempel- dirambutnya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan membunuhmu camkan itu kutu tengik!"

"Ah itu artinya kau sangat tak ingin jauh dariku ya Shizu-chan? Ah manisnya." Izaya tersenyum licik, mendapati wajah garang Shizuo. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan sukses membuat perempatan dijidatnya.

**Set **

Shizuo mencabut lampu yang tertata apik ditaman didekat sekolah mereka. Lalu…

**Syung **

… Lampu taman itu melayang menuju sasaran. Sang pemuda raven bermata crimson, yang sedang asyik memperhatikan bayi (?) didalam kereta dorongnya.

"Kawai na~" wajahnya bersemu merah, saat mendapati bayi itu sedang tertidur. Dan melupakan_alert _tanda bahaya yang sedang menghadangnya.

"Kyaa!" pekik ibu-ibu yang melihat lampu taman melayang menuju kearah mereka –ibu-ibu, bayi dan Izaya-."Awaass!" Ibu-ibu muda itu berteriak lagi, dan buru-buru membawa bayinya pergi meninggalkan Izaya.

**Bruuaakk **

Lampu itu terpental nun jauh disana. Meninggalkan bekas tubrukan barang keras menghantam aspal. Sang pemuda raven menghias wajahnya dengan senyum-seringai-andalannya. Lalu berbalik dan berkata dengan manja.

"Ano… Shizu-chan boleh aku bilang kalau kau itu sangat agresif untuk mendapatkan perhatian dariku?" dia berjalan mendekati Shizuo. Sedangkan orang yang didekati berusaha menahan amarah yang akan bertambah jika meladeni pemuda kutu sialan ini.

"Cih." Shizuo membalikkan badannya berusaha menghilangkan kontak mata dengan pemuda manis didepannya. Ini sangat memalukan bagi keluarga Hewajima jika mendapati salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka berwajah merah kepiting rebus. Hanya karena melihat wajah Izaya.

**Dag dig dug**

Suara degup jantung Shizuo yang ber-orkestra. Kenapa dia jadi berdebar. Dia merasa mukanya memanas.

"Hey… Shizu-chan kalau ada orang yang berbicara jangan di'kacangin', donk!" geram Izaya.

Ukh, entah kenapa suara Izaya terdengar begitu merdu bagi telinganya."Cerewet!" binggo. Kini Shizuo sedikit bisa mengatur pergerakan otaknya.

Izaya yang notabene orang yang mudah penasaran kini sudah tepat berada didepan Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~ kenapa mukamu memerah?" kata Izaya dengan nada yang –seratuspersen- dibuat-buat. Kalian tau sendiri 'kan? Menggoda monster Ikebukuro ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Izaya.

"_Urusai_!"

Ini dia yang Izaya tunggu-tunggu. Si monster yang memuncak. Izaya segera mengambil langkah seribu saat mendapati monster 'kesayangan'nya mengejarnya. Eh tunggu, kesayangan? Maksudnya.

**Flash Back**

Tepat pada saat awal pertemuan mereka di Raira Academy. Shinra yang saat itu mengenalkan Izaya si teman SMP-nya kepada Shizuo teman SD-nya. Hanya sekali melihat saja Izaya mulai tertarik dengan pemuda ber-implus kekuatan dewa itu. Namun sayang, sang pemuda pirang itu menolak mentah-mentah perkenalan pertama mereka.

Hal itu membuat Izaya penasaran dengannya. Berbagai cara telah Izaya lakukan. Mulai dari meminjami Shizuo PR yang sudah ia kerjakan, dengan kemungkinan mendapat nilai 100 adalah 99%. Yup, Izaya adalah salah satu murid terpintar di Raira jadi jangan kaget dengan kemungkinan itu. Namun, nihil Shizuo kurang meresponnya dengan baik. Izaya tak menyerah begitu saja.

Cara pertama yang menurut Izaya gagal, kini pemuda ramping itu memulai rencana baru. Yaitu menjadi orang baik dimata pemuda beriris _almond _itu.

Saat pelajaran olahraga. Shizuo nampak kewalahan memunguti bola-bola basket yang jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh itu. Dan disitulah datang Izaya yang senang hati akan menolongnya.

"Perlu bantuan, Shizu-chan?" dengan nada lembut Izaya menawarkan bantuannya.

Shizuo mendongak, didapatinya wajah manis Izaya didepannya.

**Blush**

Rona merah sialan yang tiba-tiba muncul, memaksa Shizuo untuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Apa jadinya kalau orang yang dulunya ia tolak mentah-mentah dan bersumpah akan dibunuhnya, mendapati wajahnya yang memerah. Itu akan mematikan pasaran (?).

Izaya terdiam. Dia tahu kalau semua akan berakhir dengan nihilnya respon Shizuo. Padahal dia sudah mencoba berbuat baik. Apa itu masih kurang untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kepala pirang ini?

"Huh, dasar protozoan kau membuang-buang waktuku, padahal aku berniat membantumu tapi ya sudahlah, _jaa_~" Izaya berjalan meninggalkan Shizuo. Tepat langkah kesepuluh, Izaya merasakan aura membunuh dibelakangnya.

"Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku!" geram Shizuo."Rasakan ini kutu sialan!" serangan bertubi-tubi datang dari Shizuo, bola-bola basket melayang dengan indahnya. Dengan gesit Izaya menghindar. Yang benar saja, kau pikir bisa menyaingi kegesitan atlit parkour yang terkemuka di sekolahnya. Pikir Izaya sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Dan awal mulanya itulah Izaya mendapatkan cara terbaiknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Shizuo. Ya, meskipun dia belum mempunyai cara terbaik untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

**End Flash Back**

**Bruuaakk**

Sebuah mesin minuman otomatis mendarat dengan mengenaskannya dipinggir trotoar. Membuat orang-orang sekitar berlari dan berteriak histeris. Takut kalau-kalau benda berat itu menimpa badannya dan bernasib sama dengan pondasi semen dan pasir pembentuk trotoar, yang kini hancur tak berwujud. Kedua monster Ikebukuro-Shinjuku itu sedang menggila. Meskipun sebuah rutinitas setiap hari tetap saja membuat orang-orang sekitar panik.

"Ahahaha Shizu-chan aku kaget loh tadi." Izaya berputar-putar layaknya balerina saat menghindari _vending machine_ yang berterbangan (?).

"Apa peduliku, kutu!" geram Shizuo sambil mencabut sebuah rambu jalan.

"Shizu-chan, 'A' apa yang berakhiran 'U'." Izaya berhenti berlari, senyumnya terkembang saat mengetahui Shizuo ikut berhenti. Sepertinya dia sedang berfikir.

"Terlambat!" Izaya berteriak lantang.

"Hah tak penting!" Shizuo kembali mencabut streetsign dipinggir jalan dan bersiap melemparkannya pada Izaya.

"AishiterU!" Izaya menekan huruf awal dan akhir pada kata tersebut membuat Shizuo sedikit tercengang. Genggamannya pada streetsign sepertinya merenggang. Shock mungkin.

"Kau bercanda kutu hahaha." Shizuo tertawa garing.

"Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishi_" Shizuo mendekat tangannya terulur dan membungkam mulut si raven.

"Diam, aku sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas." Shizuo berekspresi datar menatap wajah merah Izaya. Ternyata dia gugup.

"Lalu? Aku menunggu jawabanmu protozoan!" Izaya yang mulutnya sudah terlepas dari bungkaman tangan Shizuo kembali berbicara.

"Hm? Jawaban apa?" Shizuo bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat Izaya geram.

"Dasar monster bersel satu yang menyebalkan!" Izaya berpaling dari hadapan Shizuo. Namun tangan besar itu tak mengizinkannya berpaling. Jari-jari lentik itu menggenggam lengan Izaya yang kecil. Izaya menoleh sepertinya dia masih kesal. Namun rasa kesalnya menguap saat Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajahnya. Dekat sangat dekat hingga desiran nafas mereka saling tertukar.

Shizuo berbisik."Aishiteru mo~" dengan suara yang sangat merdu. Wajah Izaya kontan memerah padam.

"Itukah jawaban yang kau inginkan?"

END

Gomen kalo mengecewakan DX

Gomen kalo aneh DX

Silahkan tinggalkan review :D


End file.
